¿Porque será?
by Cute-Sou
Summary: los sentimientos de Inoue al ver a Ichigo frente a ella y como se siente al respecto... unico cap. dedicado a katurix


Mi primer y ultimo **IchigxInoue** dedicado a katurix

Ultima vez que hago algo por ti ¬¬ ... considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado porque no recibirás nada mas de mi parte XDD

No maten a la escritora solo fue una estupidez que prometí XDDD

Ichixruki forever .. 

Nota: se podría decir que contiene spoiler del manga cuando van a rescatar a inoue, pero no explico ninguna escena concreta ..

Criticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos XD

XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_¿Porque será?..._ es algo que todavía no entiendo del todo bien

Yo... siempre he caminado tras de ti, siempre, siempre...

Observándote...

Admirándote...

Siempre, desde que recuerdo... siempre...

Desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre he estado observadote, de lejos, pero eso esta bien... siempre lo he sentido así, porque de esa forma he podido estar a tu lado...

Aun ahora me pregunto... ¿por qué será?

Como es posible sentir algo así...

Tu me proteges y me cuidas... pero, no es solo a mi, tu siempre has cuidado de todos nosotros

Siendo honesta me da un poco de envidia sabes, a veces me gustaría que fuera solo para mi, pero eso es mucho pedir... se que soy tonta por pensar algo así

Pero todos esta bien... en estos instantes solo puedo sonreír

_...Como siempre..._

Tampoco estoy reprochándote algo... se que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así, me basta con sabes que puedo seguir luchando a tu lado

Aun lo recuerdo... y aun sigo pensando lo mismo que en aquel entonces

...Poder haber nacido cinco veces...

...Poder haber crecido en cinco ciudades distintas...

...Poder tener cinco trabajos diferentes...

...Y también... _poder enamorarme de la misma persona cinco veces..._

Aun pienso así, mas bien... aun creo en ello...

Este sentimiento... me a hecho muy feliz... y todo eso es gracias a ti... por eso, nunca he sabido como expresártelo, poder demostrártelo... me haría en verdad feliz...

Pero jamás he sabido como expresarlo

Y solo... he podido quedarme a tus espaldas... observándote ...

_...Como siempre..._

Otra vez siento como las lagrimas se asoman... no quiero llorar... en verdad no quiero... pero las ganas son mas fuertes que yo... perdón...

_...Perdón..._

Perdón por solo llorar... se que soy tonta por hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo

_Perdón..._ perdón por solo poder decir perdón... supongo que aun me falta se más fuerte... eso lo se bien...

Quero ser mas fuerte, y así ya no tendrás que protegerme... al contrarios... podré pelear a tu lado

Eso me aria muy feliz... Así ya no seré un estorbo...

Pero... a pesar de todo...no estoy triste... es mas... me siento feliz aunque suene raro

Porque a pesar de todo puedo esta a tu lado, aunque se que no seré capas de lograr que me veas como yo te veo, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde...

Odio sentirme así... sabes... es la primera vez que sentí rabia... tristeza...celos... celos por no poder ser yo el que te haga sonreír o volver a ser el mismo de siempre

Perdón... se que no debería sentir esto...

Sabes... aun recuerdo cuando viniste por mi... cuando te vi herido...

Me sentí la peor persona del universo... pero ahí estabas tu... viniste por mi a pesar de lo que hice

_Me hiciste feliz ..._

Gracias Kurosaki-kun... en verdad... _gracias... _

Cuando te veo es cuando me convenzo a aún más de mi decisión... quiero poder llegar a caminar a tu lado... no a tu espalda observándote..

Sino a tu lado.. no mirándote avanza... sino mirar hacia el camino que se encuentra adelante los dos juntos...

_Eso me haría feliz..._

Por que será... que no puedo dejar de sentir esto...

No... mas bien... _porque será que no quiero dejar de sentir esto..._

Este tiempo que he podido estar contigo... con todos.. me a hecho muy feliz...

Kurosaki-kun, siento que todo esto es gracias a ti, que gracias a ti estoy aquí junto con todos

Kurosaki-kun, si es por ti, puedo seguir avanzando...

Ese Kurosaki-kun que todos admiran...ese Kurosaki-kun que da la vida por sus amigos... ese Kurosaki-kun que me protege...

_Ese es el Kurosaki-kun que quiero seguir... _

¿por qué será?...

tal vez... ¡creo que ahora lo entiendo! Me siento feliz... creo que al fin lo entiendo...

_yo... Kurosaki-kun... _

_¡¡Quiero estar contigo por siempre y poder seguirte!! Así que... avancemos juntos _


End file.
